The present invention relates to a novel fluid control assembly that integrates numerous functions, including fluid pressure regulation, fluid valving, safety shut-off valving and manual shut-off valving, into one assembly and to a novel fluid control unit, a novel sealing diaphragm member and a novel ignitor utilized as integral parts of the fluid control assembly.
Conventional fluid control assemblies are used in a number of applications, including fuel burning devices, such as ranges, laundry equipment and heaters, and fluid dispensing devices, such as vending machines. In such applications, an assembly performs a number of separate and distinct functions. For example, in a conventional gas range, the assembly must regulate the pressure of the gas supplied to the oven burners and to the top burners. The assembly must also have a means of controlling gas flow to the burners as desired. In addition, the assembly must include means for shutting off fluid to the burner assembly(ies), for example, in the event of loss of ignition means. This function is often referred to as a safety shut-off. Also, an assembly of this type includes a manual shut-off which is operated, for example, for repair purposes or if the assembly will not be used for an extended period of time.
Conventional gas control assemblies achieve these various functions by the inclusion of a number of interconnected discrete subassemblies. Such assemblies require numerous parts, which the manufacturer of such assemblies must buy individually and assemble and interconnect in a time- and labor-intensive manner. In addition to the above shortcoming, such interconnection increases the possibility of leakage in piping between the subassemblies or at the connections. Furthermore, the manufacturer must carefully control the assembly process since it is subject to assembly error.
Among the various subassemblies that comprise any gas-burning device, significant subassemblies include the gas regulation subassembly, the gas valving subassembly, the safety shutoff valve subassembly and the manual shutoff valve subassembly. Each subassembly performs a separate and important function. Particularly, the gas regulating subassembly regulates the pressure of the externally-supplied gas. The pressure of such gas is known to vary due to a number of factors that affect the particular gas delivery system. Accordingly, the gas supplied to the burner subassembly(ies) must be regulated to assure an established and constant pressure. Once regulated, the gas is valved to allow desired gas flow to the burner assembly(ies) to assure that a targeted temperature level or heat level is maintained.
Current gas-burning devices must also include a separate safety shutoff valving capability. This capability insures that the flow of gas will be discontinued if the source of ignition to the burner is lost.
Additionally, conventional gas-burning devices include a manual shut-off valve that allows a person to manually shut-off gas flow to the entire system, e.g., in the case of repair or extended non-use of the device.
Given the complexity and detail involved in purchasing and assembling these many parts and subassemblies and the increased risk of leakage from the various interconnections, manufacturers of gas-burning devices desire that these parts and subassemblies be integrated into one unit.